Confused
by GoofyGirl1984
Summary: Alex is confused about something only Casey can help her with.. Bad summery just read Alex/Casey pairing :


**~Confused~**

**I hope you like it. I hope it all makes sense **

"_Casey baby you are amazing. Your hands can:"…_Alex woke up. _Why am I having feelings for Casey? I like guys_ she said in her head. Alex looked at the clock _3am_. She laid back down.

"Baby are you ok?" Asked a concern John.

"Yes baby." _Im just having feelings for Casey that's all" _ She laid her head on his chest. He plays with her hair. She closes her eyes. She went back to sleep.

Alex woke up when her alarm went off. She got up and started the shower. John went in an hour early. _Good i'm going to need to talk to Casey._ She gets out and she gets on her bra and panties and her skirt suit. She did her hair and make up. Grabs her purse and her briefcase she grabs her cell that was charging all night. She locked up and headed to the car.

She arrives at work. She heads to her office she put her briefcase down. She got herself a cup of coffee. She waits for Casey to come in.

A few minutes later Casey knocked on Alex's door. She answered it.

"So what's up you said you needed to talk to me."

"Yes. Shut my door."

"Ok." She shuts the door.

"I don't know how to say this but I think I am bisexual. I know you are."

"Yes I am. So who are you thinking of?"

"You" she said quietly.

"Me?" She said shocked.

"Yes. Well what was I doing to you?"

"You fingered me senseless you did lots of stuff. But I mean it's creepy. I've never had feelings for no other girl. Well how do I know if i'm bi or it's a phase?"

"Well do you get aroused by thinking of me?"

"Yes."

"Nice to know well that is a sign your bi. Well have you told John?"

"No. I want to but not til I get unconfused"

"I know what you mean I was too. Can I confess something to you?"

"Yes."

"I've had a crush on you." Alex smiles.

"What does Fin think of you being bi?"

"He thinks it's hot he wants a 3 some."

"Nice."

"Yeah." Casey looked at a file on Alex's desk.

"Shit I forgot about the Shatner Case." Said Casey

"Me too."

"Can we talk more about this at lunch?"

"Yes of course."

"So what do we got on Shatner?"

"He was arrested for molesting his 12 year old niece."

"We got to get him convicted."

"Yes we do."

"Do we have evidence? Any solid evidence?"

"Sheets and panties."

"Well he should be convicted."

"Yep. Olivia and Elliot are working on another case. A 27 year old woman was raped while her 7 year old watched."

"Oh damn."

"Yep."

"Well ready to go to lunch?"

"Yes." She grabs her purse.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"I don't care i'm not that hungry I just want to talk."

"Ok." They get into the car and drive.

They arrive at Kelly's. They go inside and sit in a booth. "So what do you want to know?"

"If I am I've never felt like this with a girl!" Casey laughs.

"It's not the end of the world."

"I know."

"It's like this you stick your hand down someone's pants and be happy with what you find!" Alex laughed.

"Well maybe it won't be that bad."

"Yep."

"Hi guys can I take your order?"

"Yes I want a grill cheese and fries with a coke."

"I want a small salad and diet coke."

"Ok."

"I didn't get a lot my stomach has been blah."

"Its ok I want to lose some weight."

"Why your beautiful" said Alex.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The lady brought their food.

"With John I love him but sex hasn't been good at all. I don't know if it's me or him or what's up."

"Hmmm." They finish their lunch and use the bathroom. They get in the car. Casey pulled into Central Park.

"Let's take a walk."

"OK."

Casey takes Alex's hand. She was taken back by surprise but she was ok with it. "I just wanted to do this" and she kissed Alex and hope she would open her mouth and she did. She was kissing Casey back. Casey pulled back "so…?"

"Oh my god i'm so bi. I love that kiss." Casey laughed. Alex grabbed Casey head and kissed her again. She pulled away.

"Hold on one sec." she grabs her cell and calls the office. She hung up on the phone.

"Well we don't have any work right now."

"Sweet."

"Yeah." Casey slides her hand up her skirt. Alex begins to get really wet. Casey felt Alex's panties. "Baby your wet."

"I know you are touching me in places I want you too." Casey pulled her thong aside and touched her pussy. Casey looked into Alex's eyes as she stuck a finger into her. Alex legs felt like rubber. Casey stuck another finger in.

"Casey I want to have you. Casey kissed Alex. She pulled out. She grabs her hand. Damn you Casey don't tease me if you can't please me!"Casey laughed.

"We are going to my place."

"MMM ok." They get into the car and drive to her apartment.

Casey kissed Alex on the lips and made their way to the bedroom. Casey pulled off Alex suit jacket. Casey threw off hers. Casey started to unbutton her blouse and she let it slide off her arms. Casey begins to nibble on her neck. "MMM that is my weak spot."

"Good." Alex begins to unbutton Casey's blouse.

"So I'm thinking you want me as much as I want you."

"MMM." Casey's blouse falls to the ground. Alex unhooks Casey's bra and let her boobs fall. Alex touches them. Casey unhooks her bra too. The rest of their clothes melt away. They both stand naked looking at each other. They both get on the bed. Casey begins to suck on Alex's boobs and moved her hand towards her pussy. Alex spread her legs and stuck two fingers in. Casey begins to move her fingers inside her. Alex begins to moan. Casey went faster.

"Baby you're so amazing."

Casey looked into Alex eyes as Alex came for her.

She loved what she saw. "Your beautiful when you cum." She smiled and she kissed her. Alex started to put her nipple to her mouth. She slowly moved her hand down to Casey's pussy and slowly stuck one finger in and another.

"I'm sorry I'm new at that."

"Its ok you're doing good your making me wet."

"Then I'm doing good."

"Oh yeah." Alex begins moving her fingers inside Casey.

Casey begins moaning "mmm faster!" She went faster. "mmm" Alex watched as Casey came.

They relax and cuddle. "We aren't done yet. I got to eat you out we just relaxed."

"Mmm can't wait."

"I bet." They kiss again. Alex takes control and gets between Casey's legs and opens them. She begins licking Casey…"baby your wet."

"Duh! Did we not just cum for each other" She worked her harder. She was moaning loud. _Damn that moaning is making me wet._ "Alexxxx" she screamed as she came. Alex is lapping her cum all up. She kisses Casey. Alex lays back on the bed. Casey gets between her legs and she begins doing it.

"Oh god you're amazing with your tongue."

"I know" she licked a little harder. Alex moaned loud. Casey she screamed loudly... They look up to see John and Fin in the bedroom doorway.

"Hi guys" said Alex she said a little stunned.

"How long has this been going on?" Said John in a pissed off voice.

"Just today." Alex grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. She got dressed and grabbed Johns hand. They went to the living room. "Ok remember this morning when I woke up at 3am?"

"Yes."

"Well I've been having erotic dreams about Casey i've never had feelings for a girl before. I was scared and confused. I went to her I knew she was bi. So I went to talk with her and well we kissed and ended up here."

"Why couldn't you tell me?"

"I was seeing if I was confused or it was a phase."

"Ok I get that but you cheated on me!"

"I know that."

"You know how I feel about cheating and what my ex-wife's did!"

"Yes I do and i'm sorry."

"Well it is not good enough now that your bi you're going to have more pussy on the side." She just had tears running down her face. John got up and walked to the door and he left and slammed the door. Alex just sobbed harder.

Casey and Fin came out. Casey gave her a hug. "I'm sorry guys."

"Baby I was your partner in this."

"I know."

"So stop crying" she got up and went to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry baby for my actions" said Casey.

"I know but girl on girl action is hot" she laughs.

"I know." She kisses him. Alex comes out.

"I just want to say Casey you are amazing in the bedroom."

"Thank you. You too."

"Yes she is." Casey kisses Alex and she kissed back. "You guys just gave me a major boner!" The girls laugh and take Fin to the bathroom. Their clothes melt away.

Fin lays on the bed. Casey climbs on top of him and she guides him in her and she starts riding him. Alex sat on his face. He begins eating her out. Alex was moaning. "God that's hot." Casey rode him harder. "Finnnn" she screamed as she came harder and he came right after and he got harder with Alex and she yelled "Fin" as she came.

"Damn two hot females screaming my name." The girls laugh. They get off him. Alex and Casey kiss again. Casey sucked on Alex's breast.

"Mmm." Fin was getting hard again.

"Damn you women." They giggle.

"Well how about we all go take a shower?"

"Mmm awesome idea. Last one there is a rotten egg." They all run to the bathroom.

**So what did you think? Not All Bi ppl is like that **


End file.
